LA DOGGEN
by Kafryne
Summary: A Seattle, de nombreux vampires vivent en marge de la société humaine. Parmi eux, le solitaire Torn vit reclus dans les profondes forêts de séquoias loin de sa puissante famille aristocratique. Jusqu'au jour où une jeune doggen fait irruption dans sa vie pour tout changer.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut! Étant fan de la Confrérie de la Dague noire, j'ai longtemps hésité à écrire une fanfic... Et puis, l'inspiration est arrivée et ça a donné cette histoire. **

**Avant de vous laisser la découvrir sachez que je m'inspire uniquement de la mythologie crée par J.R Ward. Les vampires, les doggens, la glyméra... Autant de vocabulaires qui sont propres aux chefs d'œuvre de cet auteur que j'adore. L'histoire et les personnages viennent tout droit de mon imagination.**

* * *

Torn planta ses longues canines dans le savoureux poignet de Faith. L'Elue était à son service depuis des dizaines d'années mais ne consommait pas à sa veine. Assise confortablement sur le canapé elle observa le puissant vampire étancher sa soif. C'était inutile de lui parler, il ne répondait pas. Elle aurait pu penser qu'il était muet, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, Faith aurait adoré avoir une conversation avec cet homme, très respectueux et très tendre. Il prenait toujours un grand soin à ne pas boire trop vite et à lécher ses petites plaies pour qu'elle cicatrise vite.

Il émanait de lui une puissance presque effrayante, et son regard pouvait décourager plus d'un mais Faith pensait qu'il était un bon vampire car elle ne percevait pas une once de méchanceté en lui.

"- Merci Elue." Dit-il en se levant.

"- Je vous en prie."

"- Vous pouvez disposer."

Presque à regret, Faith l'observa sortir de la salle immaculée dans laquelle elle se dématérialisait toujours. Elle posa une main sur la porte qu'il venait de fermer. Une porte qui symbolisait le fossé qu'il y aurait toujours entre eux.

Torn quant à lui était inconscient de la tristesse que pouvait ressentir l'Elue. Il dévala les escaliers du premier étage de son chalet et alla continuer sa sculpture en granite dans la cabane qui constituait son atelier à l'extérieur. Il devait consulter ses mails, l'acheteur devait demander des nouvelles de la sculpture, mais il pensa que cela pouvait attendre, rien ne pressait. Très peu inspiré depuis quelques nuits, il se mit toutefois à tailler les ailes du pégase qu'on lui avait commandé car l'échéance ne devait plus tarder.

Quelque fois, il lui arrivait de pensé à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il était resté auprès de sa famille. Sa mère le manquait terriblement. Mais la douleur s'estompait légèrement quand il repensait à son père. La façon dont il l'avait chassé lui revint en mémoire. Les regards moqueurs des autres membres de la Glymera et l'humiliation qu'il avait subie le révoltait toujours autant.

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir. Pensa-t-il. Au moins, il n'avait aucun compte à leur rendre et menait la vie qu'il avait souhaitée.

Il s'était établi depuis un bon siècle dans cette partie de l'Etat de Washington. Son chalet le convenait parfaitement et bénéficiait de tout le confort qu'on pouvait souhaiter. La forêt dense et tranquille qui l'entourait le fournissait le bol d'air dont il pouvait avoir besoin de temps en temps, il avait une salle de sport dans laquelle il pouvait s'aérer l'esprit, un immense jacuzzi, un spa, internet et le câble. Son matériel informatique et ses innombrables consoles de jeux lui procuraient de bons divertissements. Mais le meilleur, qui constituait sa passion était la sculpture sur pierre. Marbres et granites n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui. Il adorait pouvoir transformer ces matières pures et nobles en animaux mythiques… Grace à son talent il s'était constitué une fortune considérable.

Mais il sortait très peu du chalet, sauf pour faire quelques provisions. N'ayant pas de Doggen, il faisait ses courses lui-même et se rationnait de produits surgelés qu'il pouvait rapidement réchauffer au four à micro-ondes. Il n'était pas difficile. Quant aux femmes… Aucune ne l'attirait vraiment. Il lui arrivait de fantasmer, mais sans plus. Il devait être le plus vieux puceau de tous les temps. Mais il s'en fichait royalement. Pour lui une femelle représentait le danger.

Réalisant qu'il n'était plus du tout concentré sur son œuvre, Torn quitta son atelier pour se rafraichir les idées. Il commença à marcher dans la forêt, ressentant une curieuse sensation. C'était comme si ses doigts le picotaient, une odeur vanillée envahit ses narines avant qu'il n'entende le bruit étouffé d'un moteur. Le puissant moteur d'une moto vrombissait pas très loin. Trop près même. Le Mhis était pourtant bien présent mais il eut la sensation qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire.

Torn préféra se diriger vers le bruit, intrigué par cette irruption dans sa vie tranquille et rangée. Il se mis à courir à travers les bois d'un pas silencieux, se faufilant avec assurance entre les grands séquoias qu'il connaissait par cœur. La moto se rapprochait, il distinguait déjà les phares. L'odeur s'intensifia et Torn savait d'instinct qu'une femelle pilotait cet engin infernal. Dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur il se précipita vers la moto pour prendre l'intruse par surprise.

La conductrice fut vraisemblablement désarçonnée par la force qui la propulsa contre un arbre. Une fulgurante douleur l'assaillit au moment du choc. Son souffle se coupa et elle eut l'impression de se briser en mille morceaux.

Torn se précipita vers la forme féminine moulée dans une tenue de cuir et protégée par un casque noir. Il ne distinguait pas son visage mais devinait aisément que la vampire était blessée. L'odeur de son sang le frappa à pleins poumons.

Vu l'état de la moto, la femelle avait été gravement touché. Torn s'agenouilla devant elle, et lui enleva le casque de force. La vampire ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher tant elle était faible.

"- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites vous ici!?"

Demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante en même temps qu'il découvrait le visage que dissimulait le casque.

Il eut du mal à déglutir en distinguant les traits harmonieux de la jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts. De grands yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui, des yeux voilés par des larmes de douleurs.

"-Je ne vous veux aucun mal."

Déclara –elle d'une voix faible mais douce. Le cœur de Torn se serra. Vierge Scribe, qu'avait-il fait ? Cette femelle était trop fragile pour avoir été envoyé pour le tuer. Il avait agi comme un vrai salopard.

"-Je m'excuse… Souffrez-vous ?"

Quelle question bête ! Bien sûr qu'elle souffrait le martyre, il ne suffisait de voir que sa position ! Torn posa sa main sur la jambe tordue de la femelle, un os était carrément sorti. Bordel.

"— Je suis désolé. Laissez-moi vous emmener chez moi."

Il eut beau chercher un moyen pour la prendre dans ses bras sans trop lui faire mal, il ne trouva aucune solution. Elle se laissa faire, n'ayant d'autre choix que de grimacer et d'étouffer quelques gémissements pendant que Torn la soulevait.

"- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ?"

Ne put s'empêcher de demander Torn. Il se devait de se concentrer pour parvenir jusqu'au chalet. La présence d'un corps féminin dans ses bras était beaucoup trop troublante.

"- On m'a demandé de venir vous trouver. Vous êtes bien Torn, le sculpteur, fils du Princeps Pridhe?"

Les doigts du vampire serrent un peu plus fort la femelle.

"- Oui." Lâcha-t-il laconiquement.

"- On aurait dû vous avertir de ma visite par mail."

La femelle était courageuse, elle supporta les douleurs que sa terrible chute lui avait causées pour répondre au salaud de vampire qui en était la coupable, pensa Torn. Son odeur de vanille se répandait tout autour de lui, mêlée du parfum velouté de son sang. Torn venait de boire, mais il sentit que ses canines s'allongeaient irrémédiablement. D'ailleurs elles n'étaient pas les seules à s'allonger. Il remercia la Vierge Scribe d'avoir eu le bon sens d'enfiler un tee-shirt et un jean lorsqu'il avait reçu l'Elue. Car il avait la fâcheuse habitude de se promener nu.

"- Je n'aurais jamais pensé être accueillie de cette façon."

"- Je suis profondément attristé par ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai pas consulté mes mails et je déteste recevoir des visites…"

La femelle fut secouée de spasmes et Torn la regarda, inquiet. Il rencontra ses yeux qui étaient plissés, comme si elle essayait de rire. Il ressentit comme une décharge électrique en la regardant. Elle n'avait rien de particulier et pourtant il ressentait une terrible envie d'elle.

Le vampire pris une profonde respiration. Le chemin vers son chalet n'avait jamais été aussi long.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je guérirais vite."

"- Certes, mais je ne peux pas me pardonner mon attitude."

"- C'est que vous devez être paranoïaque."

Elle lui adressa un sourire presque compatissant et à nouveau, Torn fut frappé par la sensation de chaleur qui émanait de son corps ferme et tendre. Il remercia la Vierge Scribe lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent au chalet. Il défonça quasiment sa porte d'entrée et fonça vers la chambre d'amis. Il se dirigea tout droit vers le lit et la déposa avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Elle gémit mais s'installa confortablement.

"- Je… Qu'avez-vous besoin ?"

Il était complètement perdu et assez paniqué à cause des réactions incontrôlables de son corps.

"- De l'eau chaude et des compresses s'il vous plait."

Torn opina et alla chercher une petite cuvette qu'il remplit d'eau chaude et quelques serviettes. Beaucoup de questions restaient encore sans réponses, notamment le motif de la présence de cette femelle chez lui, mais il n'était pas en mesure d'y réfléchir. Quand il rentra dans la chambre, elle enlevait son pantalon avec difficulté. Elle était pale et avait perdu pas mal de sang. Sa jambe était vraiment dans un sal état et Torn tenta de respirer uniquement par la bouche pour éviter d'inhaler son parfum irrésistible.

"- Laissez-moi vous aider."

Torn posa la cuvette sur la table de chevet et l'aida à enlever ses bottines puis déchira le pantalon pour faciliter les choses. La vue de ce corps presque nu l'émoustilla et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Bordel, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'il garde la tête froide.

"- Il faut la remettre en place."

La femelle s'empara d'une serviette pour la placer entre ses dents en le regardant avec détermination.

Torn acquiesça puis posa une main sur l'épaule droite ankylosée de la jeune femelle.

"- Vous ne préférez pas boir quelque chose de fort?

Elle fit non de la tête et Torn acquiesça.

"- Prête ?"

Elle hocha la tête et il plaça brusquement sa jambe comme il se devait. Le bruit de l'os fit écho au cri de douleur qu'elle lança.

"- Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé."

Elle secoua la tête, la sueur froide perlait à son front et sa pâleur était déconcertante.

"- Ce n'est pas vraiment de votre faute."

Torn se raidit et elle posa une main presque horrifiée sur sa bouche. Ses canines étaient sorties.

"- Vous devez boire."

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête.

"- Non, je ne peux pas."

"- Il le faut."

"- Je vous assure que ça va aller. Il faut juste que je me repose."

Comme elle continuait de refuser, Torn se mordit et posa son poignet contre la jolie bouche pulpeuse.

"- Non ! Pas ça !"

"- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de refuser."

Son sexe en érection devint douloureux quand il sentir son souffle brulant puis ses lèvres se refermer sur sa peau. Oh bordel… Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sa main se posa sur son érection terriblement douloureuse. Lui qui n'avait jamais offert son sang et sa veine à quiconque apprécia ce moment unique du plus profond de son être. Elle but presque avidement, fermant les yeux de… Plaisir, se délectant de ce breuvage. Torn tressaillit, choqué et gêné des sensations qu'il ressentait. Il en vint à regretter qu'elle s'arrête si vite. Elle essuya sa bouche timidement. Ses yeux noirs le fiaient intensément.

"- Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter."

"- Je ne vous ai pas laissé le choix."

"- Mais je n'ai pas le droit…"

Torn secoua la tête, ne comprenant vraiment pas où était le problème. Alors elle lui expliqua dans un souffle :

"- Je m'appelle Hope, je suis une Doggen."

* * *

**Voilà voilà... Je suis curieuse de connaitre vos avis!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci de me lire ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

* * *

Encore secoué par les sensations intenses qu'il venait de ressentir, Torn fut choqué par cette révélation, il étudia la jeune vampire devant lui, réalisant à peine qu'elle était en réalité qu'une Doggen. Elle appartenait à la caste la moins importante des vampires, une race soumise et assujettie. Mi vampires- mi humains, ils avaient pourtant le privilège de pouvoir sortir en plein jour. Très peu possédait des canines et Torn déduit qu'elle devait appartenir à une première génération de Doggens, descendant directement d'un accouplement entre une femelle humaine et un mâle vampire.

Un rose pâle vint colorer ses joues laiteuses. Elle l'observa, gênée.

«- Je vous serais éternellement redevable du don de votre sang. Mais j'ai déjà un maitre. »

« - Qui est-ce ? »

« -Votre dernier client. Il m'a envoyé voir comment avançait la statue qu'il vous a commandée. »

« -Vraiment ? »

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« -Vous devriez vérifier vos mails. »

Torn acquiesça peu convaincu. Ce client était un vampire qui tenait à garder l'anonymat. Mais le fait qu'il envoie un domestique chez lui piquait sa curiosité.

« - Je n'y manquerais pas, Hope. »

Son prénom eut un écho savoureux à ses oreilles. Elle se couvrit brusquement ses jambes et ses cuisses nues jusqu'ici, cachant une partie très intéressante de son anatomie. Torn ne devait pas la considérer ainsi, elle était bien trop inférieure à lui pour qu'il la trouve attirante et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir les répliques du plaisir presque orgasmique qu'il avait éprouvé quand elle avait but de son sang. Il espérait secrètement avoir la chance de renouveler cette expérience et pourquoi pas d'aller plus loin… Mais non, il fallait qu'il ôte ses idées de son esprit ! Surtout que c'était entièrement de sa faute si elle se retrouvait alitée et qu'elle souffrait. Elle retrouvait de la couleur et Torn se sentit un peu mieux. Sortant soudain de ses réflexions irrespectueuses, il lui déclara soudainement d'une voix assez bourrue :

« - Vous devez manger. »

Hope écarquilla les yeux et se redressa avant de dire :

« - Non merci. »

« - J'insiste. »

Et sur ce, il sortit brusquement de la chambre d'amis. Fort heureusement, il avait récemment nettoyé cette deuxième chambre qui ne servait pour ainsi dire… Jamais. En fait, il n'avait pas d'amis et forcément personne pour vouloir séjourner dans ce chalet avec lui. Hope allait donc l'inaugurer.

Il s'enferma dans la vaste cuisine, récupérant de ses émotions fortes. Après toutes ces décennies à vivre seul et loin de tout, Torn se sentit maladroit et gauche. N'ayant jamais été très sociable il avait offert à cette femelle l'accueil le plus lamentable possible. Elle qui était si douce et si compréhensive… C'était peut-être dû à sa condition sociale, mais elle s'était montrée d'un courage exceptionnel.

L'expression de son visage quand il était sorti lui revint en mémoire. Ses cheveux courts relevaient ses traits harmonieux et dévoilait son cou délicat. Elle avait de grands yeux marrons qu'il n'allait pas oublier de sitôt. Quant à sa voix suave… Elle provoquait quelque chose d'inexplicable en son être. Torn passa une main vaine sur son visage.

Pourquoi se trouvait-il là déjà ?

Ah ! MANGER. Il ouvrit son immense frigo pour n'y trouver qu'un bidon de lait et deux pommes rouges. Quelques œufs ornaient le tout. Il grimaça, cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas faits de courses. Et bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite. Autre que l'Elue qui le nourrissait. Il attrapa quatre œufs et décida de les faire une omelette. A vrai dire, c'était sa grande spécialité. Il sortit les pommes et le lait qu'il versa ans deux verres. Lui aussi avait besoin de reprendre quelques forces.

Il jeta un œil sur l'heure, il était déjà cinq heures du matin. Le temps était passé très vite. Dans trente minutes d'épais stores allaient obstruer toutes les fenêtres du chalet pour le préserver de la lumière du jour. Mais Hope n'en aurait pas besoin. Elle préfèrerait surement voir le soleil…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Torn lança un soupir. Décidément, tout un monde les séparait. Pourtant il se pressa d'aller la rejoindre pour passer encore un peu de temps en sa compagnie. Il la retrouva comme il l'avait laissé.

Enfin presque.

Elle avait enlevé sa veste de cuir et Torn distingua uniquement un haut à fines bretelles immerger de la couette avec laquelle elle s'était couverte.

«- Ça va ? »

Hope le sourit timidement.

« - Oui. Ça sent bon. Vous n'auriez pas du ! »

« -Je crois que j'ai un peu cramé l'omelette. Mais elle est mangeable. »

« - Vraiment, ce n'était pas nécessaire de vous donner tout ce mal ! »

Protesta-t-elle quand Torn

Il déposa le plateau sur elle et alla chercher une chaise. Il s'assit et l'observa, attendant qu'elle prenne sa fourchette pour gouter. Il avait envie de découper cette maudite omelette pour la faire manger. Aussi il lui demanda :

« - Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Si vous voulez je peux vous faire manger ? »

« - Oh non ! Surtout pas ! »

Torn fut surpris par la vigueur de son refus. Il en fut presque blessé. Mais elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

« - D'habitude c'est moi qui sers les vampires. »

Torn lui retourna gauchement le sourire.

« - Oui, c'est vrai, désolé. »

Elle découpa l'omelette et s'empara d'un morceau qu'elle porta à ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'il savait si douce et si tendres. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'elle mâchait doucement. Elle avait de longs cils naturellement bien courbés. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il se redressa sur sa chaise.

« - Hum… C'est très bon ! »

« - N'exagérez pas. »

Torn fit le modeste mais éprouva quand même une certaine fierté. Il trouva un peu de contenance en buvant son verre de lait. Le soleil n'allait plus tarder. Il vit les premières lueurs se faufiler par la fenêtre. Il regarda à nouveau Hope manger avec délectation. Il fallait qu'il sorte.

« - Je changerais la programmation des stores pour que vous puissiez profiter de la journée. La télécommande de la télé est ici. »

Il lui indiqua la table de chevet puis se leva.

« - Reposez-vous bien. »

Torn était arrivé sur le seul de la porte quand il l'entendit dire :

« - A ce soir. »

Torn se retourna brièvement. De faibles rayons de soleil éclairaient la Doggen et il regarda Hope avec envie. Son corps chaud et voluptueux était magnifique et réveilla le male enfouit depuis longtemps en lui. Les effluves vanillés de son parfum naturel l'envahirent indubitablement. Elle avait un long cou dans lequel battait une veine au sang qu'il imaginait onctueux et savoureux. Le seul rempart qui l'empêchait de la faire sienne était cette terrible différence de castes. Et il avait beaucoup de mal à contenir son désir qui augmentait à chaque instant qu'il passait près d'elle. D'une simplicité impressionnante, elle avait investi chaque recoin de son chalet et emplissait le vide qui s'était accru au fil du temps. Le plaisir incommensurable de la voir boire à sa veine le frappa à nouveau. Et il ne pouvait imaginer son bonheur si elle venait à poser cette bouche délicate sur une autre partie de son anatomie…

Il claqua la porte et dévala les escaliers pour aller se cloitrer dans sa chambre. Il lui fallait absolument une douche. Glacée.

Il se déshabilla en vitesse, espérant enlever en même temps l'odeur de cette femelle sur lui. Mais il pouvait se frotter aussi longtemps qu'il souhaitait, elle était là et elle persistait indubitablement. Torn ne put empêcher son esprit de vagabonder et de retrouver l'image de Hope, à moitié nue… Ses longues jambes, ses courbes voluptueuses, sa peau laiteuse, son odeur de vanille.

Son corps réagit immédiatement et Torn mesura l'ampleur de son désir. Il s'appuya contre la paroi de la douche, le fouet de la douche glacée sur sa peau ne parvenait pas à apaiser ses ardeurs. Il se remémora son corps alangui contre le sien. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il fit aller et venir sa main le long de son érection. Empoignant fermement sa verge il imprima un rythme presque effréné. Frissonnant, s'imaginant aller et venir dans son corps chaud et délicat. Ses cuisses si fermes et délicatement galbées se refermeraient sur ses reins et lui imprimerait une cadence sensuelle et torride.

Sa respiration devint plus rapide, il sentait l'orgasme pointer son nez. L'envie de descendre la retrouver, poser les mains sur ce corps ferme et merveilleusement féminin s'empara de lui. Il l'embrasserait, la serrerait entre ses bras, la pénètrerait de longs et vigoureux coups de reins. Il l'entendrait gémir et…

Non. Bordel de merde. NON !

Il était hors de question qu'il fasse cela avec cette femelle. Ce n'était qu'une Doggen bon sang ! Une misérable Doggen. Une domestique. Ni plus, ni moins. Sa solitude l'avait certainement rendu fou !

Il maudit le soleil qui l'empêchait sortir déchainer son mal être. Il fallait qu'il déchaine sa frustration. Il sortit de la douche et enfila un débardeur et un short de sport puis ses basquets. Il glissa néanmoins son poignard dans une sangle dissimulée le haut de sa cuisse, au cas où. Il trouverait bien quelque part où il ferait encore nuit pour se dématérialiser. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là.

Caldwell lui offrit la distraction dont il eut besoin. Un vaste parc sur lequel il eut le bonheur de courir jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de talc emplisse ses narines. Ces maudits Lessers infestaient toujours autant les recoins des grandes villes. Deux grands hommes délavés sortirent de l'ombre en brandissant des armes de pointe. Torn se rua sur eux aussi vif que l'éclair. C'était là un bon moyen de se défouler. Il prit un malin plaisir à les désarmer ses ennemis héréditaires. Il leur cassa les bras et les jambes, souriant intérieurement en voyant d'autres albinos s'élancer vers lui. Il se servit des deux Lessers comme boucliers contre les balles que les autres tiraient sur lui. Puis se précipita sur eux, fracturant cotes, colonnes vertébrales et cous. Ne pouvant rien contre lui et sa grande rapidité, Torn sortit ensuite son poignard et le planta un à un dans leurs poitrine, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait jadis leurs cœurs humains. Un peu à regret, il les regarda se désintégrer.

Leur sang huileux sur les mains, il songea qu'il allait devoir rentrer se doucher. Mais cette fois ci, il dormirait peut être. A défaut de tranquillité, ce sera la fatigue qui l'aiderait à trouver le sommeil, sans penser qu'une superbe créature dormait chez lui, presque nue… Torn serra les poings, il allait avoir besoin de plus qu'un combat pour combler sa frustration ! Hope allait devoir partir le plus vite possible de chez lui, avant qu'il ne pète un câble.

* * *

**Trop court ? Mdr, mes chapitres le seront toujours, désolé ! Au prochain alors !**

**BisouXoXo**


End file.
